


Five Reasons Snape Likes Having Sex With Dumbledore, Even Though He Knows He Shouldn't

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Snape's previous lovers, Dumbledore has absolutely no problems with wearing a glamour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Snape Likes Having Sex With Dumbledore, Even Though He Knows He Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/gifts).



1\. Unlike Snape's previous lovers, Dumbledore has absolutely no problems with wearing a glamour.

 

2\. When Snape was growing up, _everyone_ had heard of Albus Dumbledore. He was a rockstar of the Wizarding World – learned, charismatic, thoughtful and powerful. Having him as a teacher was wonderful. Working under his tutelage as an apprentice had been eye-opening. Being his personal fucktoy was a thing of bliss.

 

3\. Because no matter how often it happens, Albus yelling out 'Gilderoy!' at the moment of climax will never _ever_ stop being funny.

 

4\. When a man reaches a certain age he appreciates some quality naptime after sex. Albus not only approved, he encouraged Severus' predilection for passing out after they had mutual satisfied themselves. Plus, Albus had the most comfortable bed in Hogwarts.

 

5\. Albus Dumbledore is under the impression that sex means love, or at least, a deep feeling of like. Albus thinks that the fact that he and Snape are indulging in a secret affair holds some sway over Snape's actions and that Severus won't be tempted to give in to Tom's seductive promises.

Snape knows better. Sex and love never wins over power and infamy. He feels slightly guilty but he can't wait to see Albus' face when he realises the truth.

**Bonus Round:** 6\. Two words – sex magic!


End file.
